First Dates
by ClanFIRE
Summary: Ruby and Blake go on a date.(LadyBug)(ModernAU)(Lemon)(Oneshot)(ValentinesDay!)


**A/N: Here's a post for Valentines Day! I'm single so I have nothing to do today. There is a Lemon scene but in the end. This was suggested to me(I forgot who but you know who you are Sorry!!!) If you want to suggest a fic then I guess PM me**

 **X-X**

 _*Ping_ * Ruby receives a text message from one of her best friends, Jaune. The message was a picture, well it was more of a meme. The picture was a pink background with the words, "Want to **HANG** out on _Valentine's Day?"_ The word "Hang" was bold and bigger than the rest of the letters while "Valentines Day" was in fancy lettering. The picture also contains a picture of Logan Paul. Ruby didn't get the joke at first but she remembered the recent controversy with the man in question.

Ruby replies to the text with, "OMG!! *crying laughing emoji* *crying laughing emoji* *crying laughing emoji* Im dead!! But u serious though?"

Jaune quickly responds with a mere, "Yeah"

Ruby blushes at the thought that Jaune, her life long best friend, might have feelings for her. Ruby didn't want to jump to conclusions since "hanging out" was rather vague. Ruby quickly types up, "like... hang out with a close colleague cuz we're both single? Or Hang out with a potential partner because I don't want to be single?"

Jaune was taking a bit longer to reply which gave Ruby a small pit in her stomach. She doesn't like Jaune but he's been her friend since they were kids and she was afraid that all that time together could be at risk.

Ping* "Uh... the second one." This was the worst thing that could've happened.

"Jaune. I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I have someone else in mind for Valentines. Hope we can still be friends."

"Ah Don't worry about it. And why wouldn't we still be friends? Ruby, we've been friends since literally 1st grade. I'll get over this. It's just a crush anyway."

"Um... ok, I guess. Just don't take it personally, bro, but you make for a better best friend than love interest."

"Lol probably."

A minute passes by and Ruby already moved on from her conversation with Jaune when suddenly, Jaune texted her again, "So... who is this someone else you were considering? Just curious."

"Well... no," Ruby wasn't always so blunt but since she was talking to Jaune, she was usually more teasing.

"Aww come on!! Just her name nothing else."

After being guilted and annoyed nearly to death, Ruby finally cracked, "Fine! I'm gonna ask out Blake."

"Blake who?

"You don't know?"

"Yeah"

"That's the point."

"Wow! Fine. I'll leave you alone. Good luck I guess."

"Thx! I promise I'll get you something for saying I was cute."

"I never said that!"

"Well you were thinking it."

Jaune hated to admit it but she was right, "Yeah. Totally was."

 **-Next Day-**

Ruby walked into her lesson early hoping to find Blake before the majority of the class arrived. Blake, as usual was reading in her little corner of the world. She had her usual black leather jacket on with a white and black undershirt with her usual gray beanie on her head. Her jeans were covered by the desk she sat behind while she was reading. The book in her hand was decorated with a red moonlit landscape. Ruby aproached hiding her nervousness behind a small smile. Ruby took several more steps closer before getting cut off. Sun, the class "hottie" was talking to Blake before she knew it.

Ruby was devastated. She had a small chance of getting with Blake on her own, hell,she didn't even know if she would like women, but now she had to compete against Sun. Ruby regretted turning Jaune away yesterday as she could learn to build a stronger relationship with him. Ruby turned around ready to leave.

She starts taking her first step when suddenly, a voice echoes through the room, "YOU IDIOT!" The whole room was then focused on the spot where Blake and Sun are. Blake noticed all the attention and shrunk into her seat. A small voice can be heard stammering, "I-I... S-s-sun, just go." Sun left quickly after, speed walking to his desk. Before Ruby could've proceeded everything that just happened, Blake walks up to Ruby and hands her an envelope. Ruby was about to respond when the bell rang and everyone was sent to their desk.

Halfway through the lesson, Ruby opened the envelope out of curiosity and found a movie ticket and a note that was written in super neat handwriting. The note read, _Hi, I'm Blake. You probably don't know me but, well, I like you. I know we don't know each other but we can get to know each other. If you don't want to, you don't have to talk to me, you can even keep the ticket if you want._ _All I'm asking is that you give me a chance_ _. -Blake B._

Ruby's anxieties practically melted away and she developed a blush. Ruby looked to where Blake is sitting and they make eye contact but immediately break away. Ruby's blush grows redder and all she has in her mind is Blake.

The lessons ends and Ruby quickly heads to where Blake sat. To say that the girl in black was blushing would've been an understatement. Blake started stammering., "H-h-hi, I-I uh, well, you see, I shouldn't have assumed that you uh, l-liked women. I'm so-."

Ruby put her finger over Blake's mouth before she could finish her apology and smiled. Ruby said in a smile, "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Blake started to tear up, "T-Thank you. C-can I get your n-n-number?" Blake's blush grew even more while Ruby developed a new one, "I mean, so that we can, um, meet up."

Ruby quickly pulled out a pen from her pocket and leaned over to write her number on Blake's notebook. Ruby then spoke, "I-I like you too." Both their blushes grew.

 **-The next day-**

The next day, the two decided to meet up and have their date. They decided to meet up at around noon where Blake got her tickets from. Blake arrived at their location 30 minutes early hoping to get to know what movies are going to be playing. She is wearing a purple and black turtleneck and glasses with skinny jeans and her signature beanie.

Ruby arrived ten minutes earlier than their initial meeting time, she was wearing skinny jeans and a red and black, short-sleeved, button up shirt. Surprised to see Blake, Ruby speaked, "Blake? Am I late? I'm so super sorry!"

"No, no. You're early actually. Hehe, I guess I was a bit earlier."

"So, what now? The movie isn't until another hour."

"How about we go window shopping?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two went window shopping until the movie was ready to play. It was a romantic comedy, more focus on comedy than romance. The two are on their way to Blake's apartment so they can order Chinese food. Ruby remarked, "It was soooooo cheesy!"

"But you were laughing half the time, hehe!"

"Because it was funny! The cheesy part was the romance."

"Fine, fine, I'll give that to you. Anyway, we're almost here."

The two made it safely to Blake's apartment and ordered their dinner. The two chatted, Blake talked mostly about what book she's into and Ruby talked mostly with her mouth full. The night ended early, as the two had a class the following day, and Blake walks Ruby to the door, "I had a blast today, Ruby. Thank you."

"I also had fun. And thanks for letting me in your house."

"Don't worry about it. And since you had fun, would you like it if we go somewhere else, maybe next week?"

"I'd love to."

Blake waves Ruby goodnight as they reach the door, "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, Blake." Ruby starts walking a bit closer to Blake as they greet farewell. Blake also starts walking forward. The two got hit with an immediate wave of ecstasy as their lips meet for the first time. Letting her emotions take over, Blake puts more pressure into the kiss and accidentally push Ruby against the door. The two make out for a good minute before pulling out for air. Blake, clearly blushing, explains, "Look, Ruby. I really don't want you to go. I know we have classes but..."

Blake was cut off by Ruby quickly kissing her lips, "I know, but I kinda also want to stay. So... you know what? Fuck it! Port has put us through so much in this semester already, I think we deserve a break. A day wouldn't hurt that much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"Yeah, and you kinda pushed me against the door a bit."

"Oh yeah, so..." Blake was stopped when Ruby quickly closed the door and started going at Blake's lips moving closer to the couch. Ruby pushed slightly and Blake was sitting on the sofa while Ruby was on her lap eating out her bottom lip. Ruby pulls back and with ragged breath speaks, "Now *huff* we're even."

"Fair enough."

(Things are about to get steamy, Just a warning)

The two kept kissing, taking turns nibbling on each other's lips. Ruby then made a move and started nibbling on Blake's neck while Blake is slowly unbuttoning Ruby's shirt. Blake turned the two around putting Ruby on the bottom. With the first button out, Blake kisses Ruby's bare stomach. The next button goes and Blake goes for the bellybutton. The routine continues until all the buttons are off and Ruby takes off her shirt leaving her bra as her only barrier. Blake pulls back and Ruby starts takin off Blake's turtleneck. Blake lifts her arms making way for Ruby to take the clothing item off. When Ruby took off the sweater, she was greeted with a great surprise of Blake's exposed chest. Ruby remarked, "Oh, I see that you're already prepared."

"Har har." Blake says sarcastically but is silenced when a stray hand grabs her right mound.

"Oh? Did I found the mute button?" Ruby, with her index finger, starts rubbing circles around Blake's nipple making Blake moan out loud. "Never mind, it seems like this is the button to raise the volume." Blake starts to moan more and louder as Ruby introduces her other hand to the mix.

Blake retakes her dominance as she pins Ruby's hands remarking, "Well this isn't very fair now is it? How out we remove this pesky old thing," as she removes Ruby's bra. Before Ruby can respond, Blake moved forward and surrounded Ruby's left nipple with her mouth and used her right hand to massage the mounds of flesh to her left. This action elicited loud and exciting noises from Ruby's mouth. After some fun with each other's breast, both of them remove their jeans leaving both with only their panties.

Blake still has her kitty headbands though. Playing kitty, Blake walks over Ruby on all fours, "My mistress, oh how hungry I am. Can I get some milk, Mistress?"

"Of course my kitty, have as much as you want." With this, Blake moved herself over Ruby's breast suckling on the right one this time. After enjoying her service, Ruby, still playing along, spoke, "Oh my cute kitten, so you want the better, milk my sweet?"

"Yes Mistress. I want you to spoil me my mistress."

"Well if you say so," Ruby removes her panties and guides Blake to her center while postitioning Blake's bottom to her face. Without warning, Blake starts licking and soon Ruby follows her. The two moan into each other's womanhood making the experience way better for both of them. Their time was nearing and the two could tell when they are near finished from their louder and louder moans. The two of them came in unison. Ruby collapsed right away from exhaustion so Blake crawled to her face. The two share a chaste kiss and fall into slumber.

The next day, Blake got a text from Sun asking where she was. Blake replied with a picture of Ruby sleeping on her chest.

 **X-X**

 **A/N: I hoped you like this. Now it's 10:30 and I still have homework to do so**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
